Carick: From Friends to Lovers
by CarsRock14
Summary: A Carick story. COMPLETE! I found Rick and Carol's interaction interesting to say the least. Made me wonder...what if? I couldn't imagine Daryl being around while Rick and Carol got closer, so I had him just not exist in this story. It's a AU. I should warn that this is all MATURE material, and I put more "smut" in than I originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a "what if" type of story.

**This is a Mature story**. Please do not read if detailed sexual acts or vocabulary offend you...

This was really challenging to write, because I just can't picture Carol with anyone but Daryl. So, in the end, I just created an AU where Dixon doesn't exist.

I also believe that TWD writers messed with Carol and Rick's friendship...well...I'm just still pissed at that. I've always thought that Rick and Carol would make an amazing team. Especially now that Carol has grown so much. Both of them leaders and decision makers. Both survivors and fighters. They would balance each other out. Be equals. And make one hell of a couple!

So, here's my Carick story. I hope you enjoy it.

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

* * *

Rick stood there overlooking the prison from the tower. It had been 4 years since the Governor had ambushed the prison for a second time. Working together, Rick and Michonne had taken out the Governor. Watching as Michonne had beheaded the Governor had been one of the best days of his life.

It was springtime and the prison was flourishing. Rick was proud of his family, they had stepped up, and helped him make a community out of this place. Rick defined his family as the people he had started with from the quarry and from Herschel's farm. Though he did count Tyreese, Michonne, Bob and Sasha as family.

His eyes raked over to the garden where Herschel was tending to the vegetables and flowers. Rick looked fondly upon the old man. He had helped Rick in many ways. Especially, when he had lost Lori and his mind for a while.

He looked towards the fence where Glenn and Maggie were organizing people who were taking out walkers through the fences. They made a great team, because they always had each other's back.

Rick looked over at the main gate. He saw that Tyreese was helping Michonne plan out their next run for supplies and materials. Their runs usually had Bob and Sasha involved, but because Sasha was due any day with the baby, they hadn't been on a run with them in weeks.

As he looked further to his right, he saw Carl and Beth holding each other behind a building. They thought no one could see them. It was young love at it's best. Over the past few years, Carl had grown into a man. Carl had even spoken to Herschel about his affection for Beth. Herschel supported it, because Carl had turned out to be loyal and protective to not only Beth, but his extended family.

Rick smiled, Carl and Beth reminded him of how Lori and he had been in high school. In the end, Rick had loved Lori, but he hadn't been in love with her. If the world hadn't ended, he was pretty sure they would have divorced. It had taken him a long time to forgive himself for not being in love with her, but as time went by he had let himself off the hook.

Rick had a few casual relationships in the past few years, but nothing concrete. He just never felt that connection. That soul connection. Physical connection, yes, but nothing that sent it over the top. It had caused a little drama in the prison. Him being seen as the leader of the community, even though there was a council, made him more appealing to some women.

Finally, his eyes landed on the outside dining area. The woman at the outdoor stove greeted each person with a smile as she handed out their breakfast. Carol. She was nothing like the person she had been at the quarry. She was strong, decisive, and a leader. She was also the only person, besides Herschel, that Rick felt he could turn to in his moments of doubt and fear. She was an equal to him in many ways.

He trusted Carol. She had become like a surrogate mom to Carl and to Judith. She often walked with Carl and gave him advice on Beth. Carol would often take Judith aside and play with her, and read to her without asking. She did it because she loved them. Carol was an important part of his life, and he had always loved her. He just didn't know what kind of love it was anymore.

As time went on, he began questioning how platonic his feelings really were for Carol. He had watched her "date" other men. At first, Rick had been fine with it. Maybe it was because he knew she was never fully invested in them. Where she would lock arms with him in a comfortable affectionate way...he never saw her do that to the men except Herschel, Glenn, and even Carl.

In the last few months, Rick's thoughts had started drifting towards those of a sexual nature involving Carol. Recently, he'd started having vivid dreams where Carol was his lover. Dreams where she was on top of him, and he was powerfully pumping into her with his hands on her hips to keep her steady. She'd had her head thrown back moaning with pleasure.

Others involved her mouth around his dick, sucking and licking him. He'd even woken up with hard-ons so bad he'd had to jerk himself off to get comfortable again. Each time, he'd silently reprimand himself for his improper thoughts towards her. In the end, what really kept him from pursuing Carol was that they were such good friends. He didn't want to risk it. He couldn't lose her. It was rare to have people in your life now that you could fully trust.

Except for the recent guy, Richard... He'd been a refugee from another camp the prison traded with, and that had been overrun a few weeks ago. Richard was in his late 40's, fit, full head of brown hair speckled with grey. He had been an engineer before the end of the world. Since he'd been here he had been able to help rebuild areas of the weakened fences and walls inside the prison. When Rick had interacted with him, he had found the man pleasant enough and smart. He'd make a great addition to the prison community.

Normally, Rick wouldn't have thought twice about Richard, but he started noticing that Carol beginning to show outwards signs of affections. Pushing the hair out of his eyes, putting her hand on his shoulder to emphasize something she was saying. Carol and Richard's relationship had been confirmed for Rick was he'd pulled the privacy curtain aside and accidentally walked in on her with Richard in her cell. Richard had been sitting in a chair facing the inside of the cell, his pants were down around his ankles, and Carol had been naked on top of him riding him. Her eyes were closed, and she had sweat gleaming off her bare chest. He'd seen that her nipples had been tight little buds.

Swiftly stepping back, letting the curtain fall, he'd never mentioned it to her. He wasnt even sure if she had been aware he had walked in on them. He'd never been so embarrassed before, but there had been another emotion in there...jealousy...So, he had just pretended it didn't happen. From then on, he'd made sure to always knock first.

Tara came up to relieve Rick from his shift in the watchtower. Rick headed down the steps, and made his way across the yard towards Carol. He walked up towards Carol and noticed men looking in her direction.

Carol was a very attractive woman. _Woman_ being the key word. In the beginning, younger women had started out being pretty popular. As time went on...with the stresses of this deadly world...many men sought the strength, confidence and self-assurance that more mature women held.

Another reason, that most hadn't thought of, was that pregnancy was a constant fear for most couples. Women Carol's age, depending on certain factors, were most likely at less of a risk of getting pregnant. Not only was that a relief for the women, but also for the men they had sexual relations with...Not that younger women weren't still desired. It was just that old world beliefs no longer held youth as being the most desirable trait.

Rick smiled at Carol as he approached her.

'"Looks good." Rick told Carol.

"Helps that we have a garden and herb garden." she told him. She bumped him with her hip affectionately. That got them inquisitive looks from both men and women at breakfast. Rick ignored them.

"Hey, wondering if you would want to organize the latest supplies together after dinner." Carol asked.

"Sure..." Rick told her. Just then a woman walked up to Rick.

"Hey Rick. Just wanted to thank you for fixing my cell issue. I just couldn't stand sleeping next to a snorer any longer." she told him. She was in her early 30's, blonde, blue-eyed. Attractive, but Rick wasn't interested.

"Uh, yeah...no problem...Carol fixed it though..." Rick told her. Carol handled most things involving community relations. There had only been a few times, she'd had to call in backup in the form of Rick.

"Oh...well...thanks Carol." She told Carol dismissively. "Anyway, Rick, I was just wondering if you wanted to swing by my cell tonight. I checked out the DVD player and we could watch a movie." She told him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight. But thanks." Rick told her. He smiled at her to show he appreciated the offer.

The woman looked frustrated but smiled tightly.

"Maybe next time." She said cooly and walked away.

"Kinda shot her down there." Carol told him. "We can reschedule if you want to meet her." Her eyes fixed on the stove top as she stirred a porage in a huge pot on the stove.

"Thought the supplies could be a good excuse to get together and catch up. Been awhile since we hung out." Rick told her. Carol thought for a second.

"I have missed my friend a lot lately." she told him. She gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after I put Judith down to sleep." Rick told her. More people were coming towards him with questions. "I'll see you later." Rick told Carol and walked away.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any part of the Walking Dead. All ownership is that of its creators, authors and media affiliates. I do not own or profit in any way from these stories.

**Reviews are always appreciated and encouraging!**

Chapter 2: Wanting More

* * *

Carol POV

Carol was cleaning up kitchen. She was finishing the dishes, and had just started wiping down the counter tops. She was looking forward to catching up with Rick. They had both been so busy, they hadn't been able to really sit down and connect one on one.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Richard come into the kitchen. Ever since she had slept with him, he had tried to get back into her pants. She had tried to break it off and remain friends, but he was making it difficult with his refusal to accept she wasn't interested.

Not that she couldn't say that Richard wasn't protective, affectionate, smart and gentlemanly...something any woman would be happy to have. Carol was different. She didn't feel she had to be with someone just for protection, that wasn't enough. She could take care of herself, and she'd proved it time and time again. When she had slept with Richard she had been caught up in the moment.

After all, it had been way too long since she'd had sex. Richard was a good lover, but that too wasn't enough to make her stay. Almost immediately afterwards, she had seen a change in Richard. He was possessive, jealous and suddenly felt he had a say in what she should be doing around the prison. The man had only been there a few weeks and they had only been "dating" about the same amount of time. Red flags went up and Carol broke it off only 2 days after sleeping with him.

"Hey Carol." Richard said smiling at Carol. She had her back to him and she had been wiping down the furthest counter. Carol jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. He had startled her.

"Oh, Hey Richard!" She told him pleasantly. Though anyone who really knew Carol, would pick up on a level of discomfort in her voice.

"I've hoped to get a chance to speak to you alone. You're a busy woman, and hard to catch." Richard told Carol. He leaned against the counter opposite of Carol.

"Sorry, I've been busy organizing the council meeting, handling inventory and supplies." She told him as she turned to face him. Richard took the opportunity to step closer to her.

"I hate that things ended between us." Richard told Carol slowly walking towards her.

"Well, we just weren't a good fit together." Carol told him, catching herself about to step back, but standing her ground instead.

"I thought we fit perfectly together. At least it seemed like we did that night in your cell." Richard told her as his eyes scanned her body.

"Richard, I explained to you that was a mistake." Carol told him. She'd already had this conversation with him when she had originally pulled him aside to end things.

"A mistake?" He was getting angry. He took another step forward, this time straightening his back, and bringing him up to his full height. Obviously, Richard was trying to intimidate her.

Carol looked at him with a blank expression. This is what she had subconsciously sensed. Richard liked to control and be in charge. If he was going out with someone...then he was going to set the rules. It wouldn't be an equal relationship. She'd been dominated by a man for years in the past. She wouldn't allow herself to be in that position again.

Bringing herself to her full height, she told Richard, "Look Richard, I tried being friends with you, but I think it would be best if we just stayed out of each others way."

"Do you, huh?" He advanced on her, she could feel the anger coming from him. Her hand went to the hilt of her knuckle buster knife. There was a reason Carol was in charge of teaching the kids how to handle a knife, she had a natural ability to handle them and she was skillful at hitting just the right areas of the walkers to take them out fast and easy. She figured it would work just as well against a living person who was trying to threaten her.

* * *

Rick's POV

"What's going on here?" Rick said firmly and with force. His had instinctively put his hand on the hilt of his gun. Rick had just walked through the door and saw Richard advancing on Carol. He could tell from Carol's body language that she felt threatened. When he glanced at her face, he could see fear fleetingly cross her face. Nobody else would have noticed, because she had covered it so quickly. However, Rick had known Carol, and been her friend for a long time. He knew almost every facial expression she had. Anger flowed through Rick's veins seeing the man threatening Carol.

"Oh, nothing. Just was going to give Carol a goodnight kiss, before I headed up." Richard told Rick. He could tell that Richard was unhappy at the interruption, but Rick didn't really care...

"Didn't look like the woman wanted one." Rick told him as he passed Richard and went to stand next to Carol.

"Actually, we were just finishing up a conversation, we decided it was better for us not to see each other again." Carol told Rick.

Richard flinched but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, that's too bad." Rick told Richard. "Best respect her wishes. That is the gentlemanly thing to do after all." Rick casually put his hand on the hilt of the gun on his side.

"Yeah, it is...well I guess I better head on up to my cell." Richard told them. His eyes staying on Carol a little longer than Rick liked. Then Richard left.

After they watched Richard exit the kitchen Rick turned towards Carol.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked her gently. His hand coming up to touch her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carol told him, looking up and smiling at him.

"What happened? I thought you two were together?" Rick asked her.

"It was headed that way, but..." Carol hesitated, eyes lowering but she continued on. "...he just reminded me too much of Ed." Carol added looking back up at Rick's face.

"Really." Rick said thinking about how huge that statement really was...

"I'll be fine Rick. He'll get over it." Carol told him as she folded up a towel and placed it on the counter.

Rick thought for a second, and then made a decision.

"I think you should move into my cell." he told her.

"What?" Carol looked at him perplexed. "...Rick...I think I'll..." she began, but was interrupted by Rick.

"I think it'd be safer for you right now. If he's like Ed, then I don't want you staying in a cell by yourself." Rick told her in his 'don't bother arguing with me' tone he could get when he was determined to win an argument.

"What about Carl and Judith?" Carol asked.

"Carl has been staying in Zack's cell reading comics and stuff. Half the nights Judith stays with Beth because I'm on watch. If you don't mind her crying occasionally when she's in the cell...?" Rick told her.

Carol thought it over for a bit. Eventually, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Only for a little while." Carol told him, and pointed her finger at him for emphasis.

"Deal." Rick told her. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Changing the subject..."Ready to tackle inventory?" Carol asked Rick.

"I think it would be best to move some of your stuff into my cell now. I want you sleeping safely in there tonight." Rick told her. His forehead wrinkled in seriousness.

"Okay Rick..." Carol told him. She smiled. With that they left to go to her cell. Rick was happy she would be safely under his watchful eye. He didn't trust Richard, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt Carol.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I am blown away at how many people have liked the Carol and Rick pairing. Carick. I think it helps that Daryl does not exist in this story. :) Hope you continue to enjoy this story!

_I do not own any part of the Walking Dead. All ownership is that of its creators, authors and media affiliates. I do not own or profit in any way from these stories._

**Reviews are always appreciated and encouraging!**

Chapter 3: Lines

* * *

Rick followed Carol up to her cell. Carol's cell was warm and inviting. She had earth tone fabrics on her bed. A few fluffy pillows. Scented candles. She'd even hung a few silks on the walls to hide the concrete walls. He stood outside while she grabbed her pillow, clean sheets and blanket. She handed them to him to carry. Then she went for the essentials...clothes, stashed weapons (quite a few really, this surprised Rick for some reason), and the current book she was reading...

Books were something Carol loved. Rick would always grab one for Carol when he was out on a run. Usually, he would pick random ones. Anything from the classics to romance novels. She would always get so excited to get something new to read. It always made him feel special when he was able to make her truly smile. Carol was often so busy putting others first, that Rick found this was a way he could cater to her and what she wanted.

"I think that's about everything." Carol said with a sigh. She couldn't believe because of some guy, that she had to leave her little home. Her oasis. Still, part of her was excited to be rooming with Rick. Not that she hadn't stayed in his room before. She had done it a lot when Judith was a new born and baby. But it would be nice spending more time with him.

Rick was leaning against the bars. He scanned her room. He hadn't been back in here since he had seen her with Richard. The image of her naked and her skin glistening with a sheen of perspiration flashed into his mind. His dick started to stir at that memory. He pushed off the bars, and then leading Carol away from her cell, they went further down the cell block to his cell. Their cells were pretty far apart really. This was another reason he wanted her to stay with him.

Rick's cell was, in a word, functional. Clothes were thrown around. Rick was using plain emergency candles, and the standards sheets and blankets the prisoners had been issued. The only exception was the toddler bed in the corner where Judith slept.

"You can have the top bunk. I get up to check on Judith throughout the night." Rick told Carol. He suddenly felt nervous. He was a little embarrassed at the state of disarray of the cell that he and Carl shared.

Carol looked up at the top bunk where Carl slept. Now, one thing Carol knew, at least from her friends who'd had boys, was that teenage boys had a tendency to masturbate a lot. There was a reason there were jokes about mothers of teenage boys finding stiff socks in their son's beds. Totally normal, but ugh...She could only imagine what those sheets held. She was glad she had grabbed her own pillows and sheets and comfy blanket.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Rick told her as he started grabbing dirty clothes and comics that were thrown about by him and Carl.

"Didn't think I'd have a guest today." he added.

"Oh, Rick. It's not like I haven't been in here before." Carol told him with a big smile. "I mean there are two men who live in here."

"Well, just make yourself at home." Rick told her. "I'll make some room in the drawers for your things."

"I really appreciate this Rick." Carol told him quietly. Then stepping towards him, she stood up on her tip toes, placed one hand gently on his cheek and brushed her lips against his other cheek. She felt his whiskers tickle against her face and mouth. Kissing him was something she had never done before.

Rick felt tingles at the touch of her lips. Somehow his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. Rick coughed to clear it.

"Anytime Carol. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're too important to m...all of us." Rick told her.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

It was almost dinner time when Rick found Carl. He was out helping reinforce the fencing.

"Hey Carl." Rick greeted his son. Carl was a grown man now. Teenager by old world standards, but now...living in a world full of walking dead...his son had matured mentally way beyond his physical appearance. Rick had tried to keep him a kid as long as possible, but after he'd had to put Shane and then his mom/Lori down...Rick realized it just wasn't possible. Carl would never have the type of childhood that they all had prior to the infection. All he could do is love his son, protect him, and support him.

"Hey Dad". Rick handed his son a bottled water.

"Can I talk to you for a second? " Rick asked. He was a little concerned that Carl would have the wrong idea about Carol staying in his cell.

"Sure." Carl told him. He followed his dad a little ways so no one could hear their conversation.

"If it's okay with you...Carol is going to stay in our cell. She's dealing with a guy who's having a hard time accepting she isn't interested." Rick told him. Carl was Rick's height and had his slender build, but it was Carl's facial features that showed the features of his mom.

"We need to have a chat with him?" Carl asked. His body stiffening at the threat to Carol. Carl had a special bond with Carol. He loved her like a mom, and since he'd had to put down his own mom. Carol had stepped in and did things for Carol that he imagined Lori would have done for him as he had grown. Nobody had asked her to do it...she just did because she cared about him. Even when, years ago, he had been a complete pain in the ass to everyone, she'd been patient and reassuring to Rick over his concerns for him.

"No...no..." Rick said shaking his head. Carl could be a little hotheaded when someone threatened their family. "I think this will work out on its own. Just don't want her by herself at the end of the cell block. Are you okay staying with Zack till this passes?" Rick asked.

Carl hadn't had a problem with him "dating" women in the past, but Carol was different...not that Rick was dating Carol, but it was still a pretty personal arrangement that Rick felt needed to be discussed with Carl.

"No problem I've spent most of my time there lately anyway." Carl told his dad. Though they had never discussed it, and his dad didn't know, but Carl had always wondered why his dad and Carol didn't just get together. He'd seen his dad go out with other women, but he'd never seen him smile as much as he did with Carol. He also knew that Carol was often there for his dad when he needed someone to trust and rely on. It only made sense really.

They were a perfect match, and Carl loved Carol. Maybe this roommate things would give them a little push. He secretly hoped so. His dad deserved to be happy, and so did Carol. As far as he could tell, when they were together they always were...they just hadn't realized what they had could go far beyond friendship.

* * *

**A week later...**

It was amazing how fast he got used to Carol being in his cell. There was a new energy in it, and it was very feminine. When you walked into his cell there was a smell of vanilla and soap. On the dresser, where he'd just thrown papers and misc. items, now held her brush, a bottle of perfume and deodorant. It was kinda funny to see a bowl, where in the past someone would have thrown their keys and change, now held bullets and a couple of small knives.

Rick loved that she was still so vigilant in hygiene, she bathed almost everyday, where others had let it kinda fall by the wayside. She didn't really wear the perfume, but she liked to spray it on her sheets before she got into bed. It always left a slight hint of it on her skin the next morning. That was another thing. Having her in his cell and interacting with her so often reminded him just how feminine she was...not that he hadn't noticed before...it was just now it was blatantly right in his face.

Once he'd been going through the freshly laundered clothes and ran across her underwear. Lacey red things and a few other Victoria Secret type underwear. He'd held onto them for a few seconds, his mind instantly picturing Carol in them. He immediately dropped them back into the pile and grabbed what he had been looking for...

Rick had also learned that Carol often had nightmares. A few times her cries had woken him up. He'd always gently said her name and touched her arm. She'd usually open her eyes for a second, smile and then fall back asleep.

Then there was Richard. He had been hovering in the background the last few days. Though he hadn't approached Carol, he was stalking her...Rick had Tyreese pull him aside and have a chat with him. Apparently, Richard hadn't been happy, but ever since then, Rick hadn't seen Richard hovering anywhere. Of course, everyone knew that Carol and Rick were just friends, at least everyone they had known them since the beginning of this nightmare. Some of the newbies had spread rumors that Rick and Carol were something more. Richard hadn't really spoken to Rick since the kitchen incident. He figured that Richard thought Carol had broken it off with him because of Rick. Personally, Rick didn't give a shit what the man or newbies thought, he just wanted him to stay away from Carol.

One day Rick was working in the tombs when Carl came running calling for him.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled through the hallways. This was strange for Carl, because no one yelled anymore. Not just because there was always a threat, but because being quiet was such a survival habit. This startled Rick more than anything.

Dropping his tools, he met Carl half-way.

"Calm down Carl. What's wrong?" Rick told Carl evenly. Rick was good at keeping a calm head when others were panicking.

"It's Carol!" Carl told him. "He got to her dad!"

Rick's face went white.

* * *

**To be continued..**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Self-Control

* * *

"He got to her?" Rick asked Carl.

"Yeah, she had stopped by her cell to grab something." Carl told his dad. "Glenn had been walking by when he heard a struggle. He went in and found Carol with a knife to Richards throat."

"Is she okay?" Rick asked. Bile was rising in his throat. He hands had begun to shake.

"She's okay, but she isn't really talking to anyone. You need to talk to her dad." Carl told Rick.

Rick ran through the tombs. Was she okay? She was alive, but what had that bastard done to her? As Rick's imagination went crazy with possible scenarios, his anger began to rise. He kept seeing Carol being overtaken by Richard, Carol crying out in pain. By the time he got to Carol he was ready to fucking kill Richard.

Carol was in his cell. Herschel was inside with her. Maggie and Glenn were outside. Beth was holding Judith. They all looked up at him as stormed past, ripped the curtain aside, and walked into the cell without hesitation or permission.

What he saw created an anger so bad in him it ran his blood white-hot. Carol was on his bottom bunk, and she appeared to be listening to Herschel. Her neck was bruised badly, and the bruises were in the shape of fingers. Obviously, Richard had tried to choke her. Herschel was finishing up stitches on her upper arm. It looked like it had been sliced open with a knife. Her face had a bright red mark in the shape of a hand on her face. Rick was stunned. Rick was angry. Rick wanted to hurt Richard...badly.

Herschel looked up when Rick came in.

"Now Rick. She's fine." Herschel told him quickly, due to the look on Rick's face. "Got a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that can't heal. Right Carol?" The old man told him as he reached over and squeezed Carol's hand. Carol looked at Herschel, and gave him a small smile. "Did tell her to rest for a full day though." Herschel finished with fatherly tone.

Rick can I talk to you for a second.

Rick walked over to Carol, and knelt next to her. He held her hand, and told her, "I'll be right back. You're safe now okay?"

Carol looked up at him, and felt her squeeze his hand. Still, she didn't speak.

Rick followed Herschel outside the cell.

"Now Rick. I know how close you two are..." Herschel told him.

"Did he...?" Rick asked without verbalizing the words.

"Not that I know of. She isn't really talking." Herschel told him.

Just then Tyreese came up to them.

"Herschel, Bob has him stable, but he's asking for help." Ty told Herschel.

"Is it that fucker?" Rick asked. He started to walk towards the infirmary. Tyreese grabbed his arm.

"Calm down Rick, we'll deal with Richard when he wakes up. We'll have someone watch him 24/7." Tyreese told Rick.

"What do you mean "till he wakes up"? Rick asked. He pulled his arm out of Tyreese's hold.

"Carol stabbed him once in the side and once in the back. He went into shock and passed out." Tyreese told him.

So, Carol had hurt Richard. Good. He was so proud of her, and was amazed again at how far she had come from the quarry.

Tyreese and Rick spoke a little longer, figuring out how to handle gossip, who to take over Rick's watch, arrange care for Judith, and a few other things that Rick would be missing while he watched over Carol. No one questioned why Rick had automatically taken it upon himself to care for her.

After that was done, he headed back into their cell. She had laid down on his bunk with her good arm covering her eyes. Rick sat down next to her on the bed. He didn't say anything, just rested his hand on top of Carol's. She didn't respond.

After about ten minutes Carol spoke.

"I thought I was done with having men like that in my life?" Carol told Rick. "I just don't understand how I am such a crappy judge of men."

"You aren't a bad judge of men. It's just in this world, truly good men, maybe hard to find." Rick told her. He saw her eyes tear up.

"Sometimes...and sometimes not." Carol told him and squeezed his hand. Carol's look at Rick told him she saw him as one of those good men.

"What happened Carol?" Rick asked her quietly and he rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand.

"I was in my cell, grabbing some of my scented candles..." Carol told him looking at their joined hands.

"I heard the curtain close behind me. Richard was there...he didn't say anything." Carol said looking back up into Rick's eyes.

"He just rushed at me...I fought him...when I got out of his grip, he hit me in the face so hard, I fell to the ground and hit my head. It took me a minute to get focused." Carol continued.

"He was undoing my pants. I remembered I had stashed a knife under the bed that I hadn't taken to our cell yet. I reached for it, finally got it, and slammed it into his back." Carol added.

"He shoved me and I dropped the knife. Then he grabbed me by my neck and choked me. Harder than Ed ever did." Carol seemed perplexed at that. "I almost passed out...A noise made him relax his grip. He turned for a second. I went for the knife, got it, and then shoved it into his side. We wrestled for it, that's when my arm got sliced. I managed to somehow turn the knife on him, and held it to his throat. Then that was when Glenn walked in." Carol finished with a sigh.

Rick leaned forward and gently pulled Carol into his arms. He felt her begin to cry softly. He knew she was strong and obviously a fighter. Rick also knew that this incident caused a crash of old emotions and memories from her former life. It had opened an old wounds. That was ultimately why she was upset.

After a while she relaxed back into the bed.

"Well, are you hungry? Can I get you something?" Rick asked.

"Just some water." Carol told Rick.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Try to rest. Herschel's orders." Rick told her with a small smile.

"K" Carol told her. She curled onto her side, and Rick pulled a blanket up to her shoulders. She seemed so fragile and small, but Rick knew that wasn't true. She was strong, determined and one hell of a fighter. Richard had learned that tonight.

Rick left the cell and headed to the kitchen. There he grabbed some water, and some stale crackers. On his way back to their cell, he was stopped by multiple people concerned about Carol. He gave them vague answers, but assured them she was okay.

When he finally got back to their cell. He found Carol sleeping on her side. Rick put the water and crackers down. He stood there for a second deciding what to do. He wanted to curl up next to her, wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He realized how close he came to losing her. This scared him and he needed to have her in his arms so he knew she was safe.

In the end, that 's what he did. as quietly and gently as possible, he got into bed with Carol.. then taking his arm, he pulled himself towards the curve of her back...spooning her.

Carol sighed, and snuggled closer into the warmth of his lap. Rick groaned. This was not the time for his body to betray him. Pulling his pelvis away from her warm ass, he didn't release her from his arms.

It was that way most of the night, she'd wiggle into him, and he'd have to shift around to avoid her feeling his erection. He reprimanded himself for having these thoughts after what she had been through.

Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke up a few hours later, Carol was no longer asleep next to him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any part or am associated in anyway with the walking dead.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Together**

* * *

Carol POV

Carol softly lifted Rick's arm from around her body. Then she slowly crawled over him. It was a skill she had learned from her past life with Ed. Not that Rick was like Ed. Rick was the complete opposite of him in every way. Rick was her best friend. Never judging, always loyal, compassionate and made her feel safe.

She quietly exited their cell. She was restless. Herschel told her to rest, but it just wasn't in her. She needed to get out into the fresh air. Her head hurt, her arm, and her face felt like something exploded on it. Which really it had. That asshole's hand. She could still feel him holding her down, still feel his hand on her throat. She knew he was going to kill her. For a second, she felt herself wilt, fall into the old Carol, she'd almost given in...then she got angry, more angry at herself than anything. She dug deep down, lit the fire that was new Carol, she grabbed the knife she had forgotten about and stabbed him, twice and managed to get the knife to his throat. She had almost sliced it open, but Glenn had walked in and she gained control of herself.

Afterwards, she hadn't wanted to speak. Afraid to betray that she had felt weak for a moment. In the end, she had told Rick what had happened. She'd never seen him so concerned for her. She knew they loved each other, but had always believed that it was a love born of friendship only. Truthfully, she had always felt it could be more, but she had never allowed herself to hope...not really hope anyway.

Then she had woke up tucked safely in his arms. He'd made her feel so safe and warm. Rick's hand grasping onto hers as both their hands were tucked between her breast and the mattress. This felt so perfect, so right. She needed space to think. Laying there remembering how she'd let her old fears nearly kill her, almost killing Richard. Having found herself wrapped up in Rick's arms had her head spinning. She needed fresh air.

Carol quietly walked down the cell block. She avoided looking at her old cell. She headed outside. It was a pretty cool night, but she found it refreshing. She started walking towards the watchtower. As she passed, she saw Carl wave to her. She waved back. Walking a little further, she found a side of the prison that didn't have any walkers and was hidden from others views. She could almost pretend there were no walkers, no bad men, and no end of the world while she sat there.

She sat there looking out at the tree line for a while. She wasn't sure for how long, but it was long enough for her to find herself in a type of meditation that gave her peace. She suddenly noticed that she was cold and wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm.

She heard footsteps approaching her. The sound of rocks and gravel sliding down the small hill she was on. Carol glanced over and saw Rick coming towards her with a blanket in his arms.

"I knew you would be out here." Rick told her as he handed her the blanket. "Here I thought it would be chilly."

"Thanks." Carol told him. He sat down close to her. She wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked wrapping his arms around his knees.  
Carol waited a few seconds before she answered.

"That depends." Carol said while looking over at him.

"On what?" Rick asked.

"I fell apart Rick. When he came at me...it was like I was who I had been with Ed all over again. I thought that Carol was gone. Seems she was just hiding." Carol told him very quietly.

Rick sat there and then wrapped a comforting arm around Carol. She grimaced when he accidentally rubbed against her arm with the cut.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Carol." he told her, then moved his hand to her waist.

"It's okay Rick..." Carol told him.

His hand on her hip created chills in her body.

She relaxed her head against his shoulder. He smelled great. Outdoorsy, musky and a smell that was unique to Rick. Her body began to respond at his nearness and his scent. It was setting something off in her that she had never felt with anyone before.

She pulled her head from Rick's shoulder with the intention of standing up to get some space.

She found herself locked in his gaze. His blue eyes were warm and she could see a slight confusion in them. A bewilderment.

"Rick, I..." Carol had started to say, but suddenly Rick's mouth was pressed up against hers.

* * *

Rick POV

Rick woke up and found Carol gone. He panicked for a second, but realized that he already knew where she was...She'd go there when she was overwhelmed. Last time she had been there was when he had been stuck in a hideout for 3 days waiting for a herd to pass. At least, that was what Carl had told him. When Rick had gotten back, she had just stood there letting everyone else greet him. Then when they were gone, she walked up and pulled him into a hard hug. She told him to "never do that to her again." Then she had walked away.

He knew it would be cool out, so he grabbed her blanket from the top bunk. As he walked the path to the side of the prison, he waved towards Carl. Carl waved back, and Rick could swear he had a big grin on his face.

He saw her sitting there, and he made sure to make some noise so as not to scare her. He gave her to blanket, and settled in next to her. She'd opened up to him about how she had felt weak, like the old Carol...Rick had wanted to tell her how wrong she was...she was so far from who she had been. She wouldn't have made it this far if she had been...He admired her. She changed. She never gave up. He loved that about her. As she looked up into his eyes, he knew it...he was IN love with her. He had been for a very long time. He accidentally brushed her injured arm, and made her flinch. Her forgiving and gentle voice was what sent him towards her lips. He wanted to taste her. Her lips were soft and opened under the pressure of his mouth.

His hand went up to the back of her neck and his fingers gently caressed it. He felt her tongue brush against his and he groaned. He felt pure desire for her. All he could do was think about plunging deeply into her. The thought made him groan again, and their kiss became more desperate. Carol was kissing him just as deeply. Their teeth clashed together a few times in their desperate attempt to taste as much of each other as possible. Carol whimpered against his mouth, and then she had him pushed against to the ground, and was straddling him. Her center was pressed against his extremely hard and sensitive dick. Every little move she made was setting him on fire. She was kissing him, and had her hands to the side of his head holding herself up.

They continued kissing passionately. All he could think was that he wanted Carol naked right then. He wanted to touch all of her. Carol seemed to read his mind, because she stopped kissing him, leaned up, grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and Rick felt his dick jerk again in response to the sight of her bare-chested and sitting on top of him.

Carol leaned back down and unbuttoned his flannel. THen she rubbed her chest against his and they both moaned at the sensation.

"Carol..." Rick said as she began licking his chest, savoring the taste of his skin.

"Hmmm..." she responded.

"Um...before this goes any further...maybe we need to get something..." Rick told her.

Carol lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about that...I can't have anymore children." Carol told him.

"Oh..." Rick was sad for a second. But he was pulled from it when Carol began unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. His dick sprang loose, and before he could think Carol's hand began rubbing him up and down. Rick moaned. After a few strokes there was a pause, and he felt her mouth around him. He reached out and gripped onto the grass for dear life.

Carol's mouth was hot and wet. She was also able to take all of him into her mouth. That alone was amazing. Most of the women he had been with weren't able to. Not that he thought he was that big, it was just his experience in the past. She licked him up and down, kissing the head, then licking the tip as pre-cum appeared there. Carol moaned as she tasted him. Then she began to deep throat him again. She sucked hard, languished over it. Then...when he warned her that he was about to lose control, she stopped and stood up. He watched as she undid her pants, shoes and slid off her panties. Then positioning herself over him, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Rick stopped breathing. She felt like heaven. Wet, hot, tighter than he would have imagined. She began moving up and down on him moaning everytime he hit her special spot. She arched her back and her breasts were pushed forward. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed, and she continued to move on top of him. He took his thumb and began rubbing her clit in time with her movements. They continued on like that for a little bit, and soon Rick felt to tell-tell signs that he was about to cum. Just as he was going to tell Carol she needed to stop for him to last any longer...He felt her trembling inside, and a tightening began. Carol began speeding up and he kept rubbing her little bud.

When he knew she was going to cum, he relaxed his self-restraint. He felt his balls tighten and he was almost there...almost... With her calling out his name, he felt Carol tremble and a warmth spread on his dick with the effects of her orgasm. Putting both hands on her hips he began pulling her up and down. He began saying her name over and over like a prayer. Then he felt himself explode up and inside her. After a few seconds, Rick opened his eyes and saw Carol looking down at him with a smile. He smiled back at her. She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her to his side.

Then finally feeling the cold he reached over, and grabbed the blanket pulling it over their naked bodies.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Carick story! (Carol Rick)

**PLEASE review! It's the only way I'm motivated to continue the story! :)**

**I do not own The Walking Dead, any ideas, thought's or characters. **

Chapter 6: Privacy

* * *

Rick POV

Rick pulled Carol closer to him and snuggled into her back. He could smell the scent of vanilla in her hair. Most likely from the vanilla perfume she used on her bed sheets each night. In her sleep, Carol sighed contentedly and wiggled her ass further back to meet him. Rick instantly became hard. With a grunt of frustration, and pulling back slightly...he managed to fight his urges and control himself.

Rick didn't want to wake Carol. Not that he didn't want to have sex with her again. He had never been as attracted to a woman as he was with her. Rick just knew that Carol rarely, if ever, slept peacefully and without interruption. So, he embraced her, and enjoyed having her in his arms.

Unfortunately, his mind kept flashing back to the moment when his dick had slid into her for the first time.

Carol had gasped and he had groaned in pleasure. She felt like heaven. When he finally started to move, he almost came right then. It had been awhile. Carol was softer somehow and with each stroke he felt himself claiming her as HIS Carol. Her hands caressed him. It was like he was made to fit her perfectly. Her center was silky soft, wet and hot. The way she moaned and said his name not only created more desire within him for her, but made his heart flutter at the emotion she used behind it.

He'd only been with a few women since Lori had died, they hadn't been anything serious. This type of thing wasn't unique to him. People hooking up was just something that happened pretty often in the prison. He guessed it was something to do with evolution and basic needs. People go for food and shelter first, safety and the primal drive kicks in and sex becomes vital. Not in the commercialized/selling sex media way, but in a more primal need way. Something written in our DNA. Species survival instinct born from threat of extinction. He was sure that scientists, if there were any left, were having a "hay day" with these circumstances.

Not that it was like that all the time, but for the most part, you weren't going to find your soul mate in a handful of survivors. That is unless you were really lucky. Rick had seen it happen but not very often.

As Rick pulled himself from those thoughts, he rolled away from Carol. It was becoming harder to keep his good intentions in check. Eventually, he got himself under control and was able to drift off to sleep holding Carol.

* * *

Carol POV

Before dawn, and right before the breakfast shift started, Carol woke up and then gently woke Rick up. They wanted to keep their privacy as long as possible. They had both hurriedly thrown on their shoes, and began the task of trying to sneak into the prison unnoticed.

Carol started humming the theme song from 'Mission Impossible'...'Da da daaa da da da daaaa da...Na na naaaa na na naaaa' as they snuck across the prison yard. Rick smiled and held in his laugh. This is what he enjoyed about Carol. She reminded him how to have fun. It was hard to be the leader, and be able to shift out of being serious all the time.

That's one reason he'd had a break down after Lori had died. He felt he had failed not only her but everyone. As time went on, he found that Carol was one person who was able to get him to relax just by her mere presence. She wasn't always needing him to take care of something for her, and she held no high expectations of him. It helped him keep a part of himself alive. The part that laughed and could find joy in the simplest of things.

As they got closer to the watch tower, Rick remembered who was on look out. They lucked out and didn't see Tyreese when they snuck by the tower. Not that he thought Tyreese would have said anything to anyone. He was a pretty admirable guy and not into gossip. They headed back to their cell, trying to get there before anyone noticed they were wearing the same clothes, now wrinkled, from the previous night.

Rick had jokingly told Carol he had never gotten to do the 'walk of shame' before. They had both cracked up at that. It just seemed so juvenile and yet they were still trying not to get caught. The truth was that they hadn't had time to discuss what this new development in their relationship meant to one another. They wanted to hold onto the purity of it before others started blurring it with their opinions or ideas about them as a couple.

Surprisingly, they didn't run into anyone on their level. At least, no one who would notice what they were wearing. A few newbies, but that was it. They made it to their cell and collapsed laughing onto Rick's bottom bunk. Carol looked over at him and their laughter slowly subsided.

"Most people probably think we're together anyway." Carol told him. Laughing now at the thought they had just snuck into a cell they shared together.

"Yeah, but why give them the satisfaction with confirming it?" Rick told her coyly. After a moment, Carol decided to tell him what she had held back.

"You know...I don't expect 'this' to have to be something." Carol told him. She looked into his blue eyes. She held his look because she wanted to make sure he knew she was being honest.

"Me neither." Rick asked her. He slowly reached over and took her hand. He casually drew circles on her palm. It sent chills up Carol's body.

"No...I mean Yes...I mean...I'd be okay with it being _something_." Carol told Rick looking straight into his eyes. She felt herself blush.

"Me too." Rick told her a smile. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth kissing the inside of her palm.

"What are we going to do?" Carol asked.

"What do you think?" Rick asked her.

"I think I want to just enjoy this as it is now. No expectations. No titles like boyfriend or girlfriend. Just us. If this works great, if not, we'll still care for each other and stay friends." Carol told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Rick told her. He smiled at her, and leaned over and gently kissed her. They could hear movement in the block.

"Guess, I need to get down to the breakfast shift. I need to organize a few more items and finish the schedule." Carol told him. She reached over to the dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. For a second, she hesitated to change in front of Rick, but after everything they had done she realized that was silly. So, locking eyes with him she took advantage of the situation, and tried to remove her clothes in a slow and seductive way. She saw Rick's eyes dilate and figured he was enjoying himself and when his jaw tensed.

"Better watch how you tease me Care." Rick told her. "I will get even with you." He added with a small smirk.

With that he jumped up, swept her into his harms, and plopped her down on his lap on the bottom bunk.

Carol squealed with surprise. "Rick" she yelled at him. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, and slid his hand over the top of her shirt to caress her breast. Carol started feeling the warmth of sexual desire spreading throughout her. She moaned into his mouth.

"Can't tease me like that baby." He whispered into Carol. Both their breathing had become more drawn out and heavier as they became more and more excited over one each other's touch. Carol was starting to lose herself to her desire for Rick. She swung her other leg around his body. She was now straddling him. Her core pressed into his stiff erection.

"Wanna be late to Breakfast?" Rick asked her.

"I could, but you have a meeting with Tyreese and Michonne. You can't miss that." Carol told him. Slowly, they sighed and pulled away from one another. They had responsibilities that had to taken care of first.

"Wanna meet her for lunch?" Carol asked him as she took her tongue and licked his lips softly.

Rick growled..."I'll be here...but make sure you don't have any plans for a little while after." Rick told her. "I don't plan on rushing."

Carol got chills. Her eyes bright with excitement. Rick smiled at her. He was going to have so much fun with Carol in and out of the bedroom.

"I look forward to it Grimes." She kissed his cheek, and stood up to leave. As she did, she looked back at Rick and smiled. "See you at lunch time." then she gave him a wink and strolled out of the cell.

Rick fell back against his pillow. Damn Carol was sexy. He'd always wondered what it would be like to be with her. Now he knew...and now he was addicted to her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any part of the Walking Dead, it's characters, storyline or franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Carol POV

After a little while, Rick dressed and pulled his boots on. He really needed to pick up some new ones. These were worn out, but he just couldn't let them go. He sat at the edge of the bed. His blue eyes brighter,and for the first time in years, he felt a happiness all his own. Of course, he was happy with his children, his new family and friends, the safety and home the prison now provided...but having an intimate relationship with Carol filled in a piece of him that had been missing for a while. To have someone care about him and want him just for him, and not because he was a leader or main decision maker. His memory flashed to the way Carol's soft skin felt under his fingertips. The way she looked as she rode on top him and moaned his name. The way she could make him laugh and smile even if he didn't want too, even as the world fell apart around them sometimes.

Grabbing his gun belt, he hooked it around his hips, and then walked out of their cell. Rick stopped at Beth's cell to check on Judith.

Knocking on the bars, he stood at the entrance. "How was she?" Rick asked Beth with a smile.

"Daddy!" Judith yelled as she threw herself into his arms. He pulled her up and into a hug.

"Perfect little girl as always." Beth told him. Beth had always thought Rick was great father. Even though he was busy with the prison, Rick always made time for his daughter and Carl. One day she hoped Carol would be a good dad because of Rick. When this had all started, and Lori had died, both he and Carl had went through some major emotional and psychological problems. Eventually, with time, they worked through it, and they were now closer because of it.

"How's Carol?" Beth looked at him with concern. His first thought was 'fucking amazing' but he stopped himself.

"She's doing a lot better." Rick told Beth. Beth seemed relieved. Carol was like a mother to Beth. She'd stepped in with motherly advice and comforted Beth as she had grown into a woman.

"Good." Beth told him. "She's such a strong person. I hope I can be that way one day."

"You're already strong." Rick told her. She smiled at him, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

"I was going to take Judith to the library. They've scheduled school lessons for her age group today. That and she can play with the other kids." Beth told him.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to take her over to the classroom." Beth told him.

"I'll take her. You go enjoy the day. Thanks for watching her." Rick told Beth. He knew that Carl would be getting off fence maintenance duty soon. This way he and Beth could spend some time together.

Rick walked through the prison heading towards the library. Judith was at the age where she talked A LOT! Rick just smiled, and pretended to be able to keep up. They arrived at the library, and he helped get Judith settled in before he left. Kids were already playing, and the group of women who organized the classes (previously teachers before walkers) were drinking cups of coffee. You could almost pretend there hadn't been any infection and that the dead had never started walking around trying to eat people. As he traveled back through the halls to the lunchroom, everyone seemed to be stopping him wanting to talk to him. Normally, this didn't bother him, but he had to stay on schedule, if he was going to get back to their cell to meet with Carol at lunch time.

Rick entered the kitchen area skipping the food line. Carol was sitting back at a table adjusting inventory levels on different forms. She had the kitchen running smoothly. She'd come up with a schedule for people to help out there, cleaning lists, and childcare routines. In truth, while Rick oversaw security, watch schedule, fence repair, runs, weapons/ammo and training...Carol's part was what took them from just merely _surviving_ to actually _living_ a life. Not that she couldn't handle a gun just as well as anyone, and her specialty was in use of knives. Carol would, when time allowed, teach people how to use a knife safely and effectively. The woman was a badass. He'd always known it, but knowing Carol was his...made her even more attractive to him.

Carol looked up from her papers.

"Hey." She said with a smile. He took a seat across from her. He looked over to the line of residents on kitchen duty distributing food.

"Seems you have this under control." Rick told her.

"Yeah, took a little while to convince some that everyone had to contribute...but they came around." Carol told him. She leaned back and Rick noticed that when she did, it thrust her breasts forward. He could vividly remember having his mouth on them the night before. Kissing, licking...

He heard Carol cough and clear her throat. She gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes playfully. Rick blushed a little and smiled at her. He was going to have to get better at hiding his desire for her...if they were relationship going to keep their relationship private.

"Well, I'm going to grab my food, and then head out to talk to Tyreese and Michonne about Richard." Rick told her. Carol's face darkened for a second, but then it was just replaced with concern.

"All I care about is that he doesn't hurt anyone else Rick." She told him as she reached for Rick's hand. Rick held it and squeezed it tight.

"He won't. I promise." Rick told her. He could still see small bruises on her neck, and the stitches on her arm. He could feel anger rising in him again.

Carol seemed to sense his darkened mood, so she smiled to lighten it. "So, I will see you later." She told him with a sexy grin.

"Absolutely." Rick told her.

They both held each other's eyes for a minute. Expressing their want for each other non-verbally. Then Rick stood up, grabbed his breakfast and headed out for the morning.

* * *

Carol POV

Carol had been busy most of the morning fixing random problems involving minor community disputes. There were residents who were complaining about their rotation schedules, cell assignments, cleaning detail, and numerous other things. For the most part, as long as theses issues remained none threatening to the safety of the prison, she was given free rein to handle things. Carol had always tried to be fair, and for the most part, she was respected and thought well of because of it...however, like in any large group of people, there were some who found fault with nearly everything and everyone around them. Just couldn't please some.

Typically, she found that women were the ones she had issues with...actually a three women to be exact. Sheila, Samantha and Jennifer had joined the prison a few weeks ago. They'd been found with a few others in an abandoned warehouse while Tyreese and his group had been on a run. They were in their late twenties, attractive, and liked to stir shit up. They went out of their way to get men's attention and they did for the most part. However, they hadn't reeled any of her family's guys in yet and they gave Carol a hard time.

"Carol! There is no way I'm on laundry duty! I'm not touching anyone's nasty clothes!" Shelta told her while her two friends stood by and nodded their heads in agreement. They had met her at the entrance to a storage room they used for supplies. Carol had three other people with her. Jack, Sam and Beverly.

"Hey Guys, just put the stuff back on the shelves. Thanks for helping out." Carol said smiling at them as she turned to address the three women.

Carol had just come back from cleaning the showers and bathroom facilities with some other people who'd been on the schedule. Though Carol may make the schedules and organize, she always made sure she would do some of the least favorable duties. She believed in setting an example. That was the way with her prison family though. Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Herschel and Carl all held a higher standards for themselves in providing for the prison community.

"Look, Shelia...everyone has to contribute. It's not always going to be the most fun, but its something that has to be done." Carol told them. This was the umpteenth time she'd had to go over this with them and it was becoming irritating. She'd been nice before, but she found that being "nice" about it wasn't working. She was going to have to bring them in front of the council.

The three others who'd helped her in the restrooms and showers, put their supplies away, and then left with just a smile of sympathy to Carol.

The three women rolled their eyes at her... Carol didn't know how these three had survived this long in the walker world. They were lazy and confrontational. She'd already heard complaints from other residents about them.

"Well, what happens if we refuse?" Jennifer asked giving Carol a challenging look, as she crossed her arms and tried to stare Carol down. Carol leaned against the wall outside the storage room. She'd just about had enough of this shit. She'd been nice, patient, and frankly over accommodating, adjusting the schedule to give them more to get used to the atmosphere and rules of their Council.

"Refusing to follow the rules and assignments while here will get you put in front of the Council." Carol told them.

"The Council? Aren't you on the Council?" Sheila asked with sarcasm.

"Yes, I am, but..." Carol began.

"Bet you fucked your way onto there didn't you?" Jennifer snarled as the other two women laughed. Carol was DONE. Pulling away from the wall she stood up straight before she addressed all of them.

"No, I did not "fuck" my way onto the Council. However, I'm going to speak to the others, and have you go before it. You can plead your case before the others, and there will be no interference on my part." Carol told them.

"I think we'll do just that...seems to us you haven't been fair." Sheila told them.

"Make sure you talk to Herschel, he will put you on the schedule for the next meeting." Carol told them.

Without another word, all three of them turned and walked away.

Carol sighed. She was tired and stressed. She was looking forward to lunch time. Only three hours to go.

* * *

Rick POV

"So, what are you saying?" Rick asked Tyreese. They were standing in the prison yard at a picnic table. He was discussing the issue of Richard with Tyreese and Michonne, and what to do to protect the residents.

"I'm saying we may have to think about banishment." Tyreese told him.

Rick looked from him to Michonne. Michonne nodded her head in agreement.

"We don't have a system set up for violent threats to the community from people within the community." Michonne told him.

"Well, I don't want to do anything drastic until we've all gotten together and brainstormed. I want to hear Herschel's point of view on this. The next council meeting is in two days. Richard will be contained in his cell, recovering, until then..." Rick told them.

He was trying to stay impartial about Richard, but the truth was...it was taking all he could not to just agree with Tyreese and Michonne and banish the asshole. He still wasnt sure he wouldn't beat the shit out of him if he got a chance.

Tyreese and Michonne nodded their heads. Though they had the council, Rick had a final say on most things until it would be reviewed by it.

"Okay, Tyreese. How are the runs going?" Rick asked.

"They're going good. We've got some well-trained people to take out with us...though finding new places is taking us out further from the prison." Tyreese said.

"So, this means we'll be having runs that are overnight?" Rick asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Michonne answered pulling out the map to show Rick the areas that they'd already been and where they were still needing to go.

"Let's set up two groups. One group will go on a run, then the next day we can send the second group." Rick told them. "That way we're covering more ground, but we still have some of our best fighters here for defense." Rick told them. "We'll hash out the details in the Council meeting. I'd like you guys to attend, and give a breakdown on the areas we still need to hit."

"Okay." Tyreese said.

With that, his meeting with them was over. Looking at his watch he saw he still had a half an hour till lunch time. He decided to go to his cell, because by the time he was stopped by people, he was hoping he would get there on time.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own or profit from the Walking Dead.**

**Warning: Detailed Sex. Oral Sex. Moaning...;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

After finding Herschel and explaining to him the situation with those women...Carol decided she needed to shower. Carol felt gross from cleaning the bathrooms. Carol grabbed clean clothes and headed off the showers. It had been a rough day. Her body was still sore from her confrontation with Richard. She figured a hot shower would relax her.

She was looking forward to seeing Rick. She had about a half an hour till he was due to arrive. Carol took her master-key and unlocked the door to the showers. This time of day they kept the showers locked for safety. The only people who had keys to it were Rick, herself, Glenn and Carl. So, she took advantage that no one else would be in there.

She locked the door back behind her, grabbed some of her favorite body wash and a loofah, then she stripped and headed into shower stall. They had hung up shower curtains to allow for privacy. They had a rotating shower schedule between men and women, and there were always guards outside to ensure everyone's safety during those times.

She turned on the shower and made sure it was on hot. Somehow Glenn had managed to get the system up and running. It was a luxury she'd never dreamed she'd experience again when they all had lived on the road.

Steam rose up and Carol adjusted the temp to a bit cooler. Stepping under the spray, she let it rinse away the grime and tension from the morning.

She put her hands up against the wall and let the water run over her. That's when she heard the knock on the lockers. Jumping at the sound, she turned and saw Rick standing there leaning against the lockers watching her. She hadn't pulled the shower curtain for privacy, since she knew she'd be the only one in there. Rick smiled at her and she grinned back. Rick was fully clothed, but seeing her smile, he began to undress. When he got down his boxers, she could already see that Rick was aroused. Rick walked towards Carol, and looked her over from head to toe. When he was in front of her, he stepped into the water and pulled her lips towards his. It was a loving kiss.

"I've missed you." Rick whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." Carol told him.

Their kissing became more desperate and passionate. Carol nipped at Rick's bottom lip causing him to growl and thoroughly kiss her. One of his hands pulled her body up firmly against his, while the other held her breast. He let his thumb graze against her nipple. Enjoying how Carol whimpered each time. Then taking her nipple between his thumb and index finger he gave it a small playful pinch. Carol moaned loudly. Bringing his other hand up, he at teased and lightly pinched her other nipple. Carol felt an ache deep within her and she whimpered. Her want for Rick intensified. The ache for him to be inside her becoming profound. Ripples of pleasure began assaulting her womanhood.

Carol let her hands glide down the drenched body of her lover. Part of her was still in awe that Rick, her best friend, was now her lover. Her finger tips explored the details of his chest, the feel of his hardened stomach. She let her drift lower, and when she reached his engorged cock, she let her fingers lightly trace over it. Instantly, his it jerked at her touch. Carol smiled under the lips of Rick. Rick growled at her torturous teasing. Carol laughed lightly. Rick took his hands, grabbed her ass, and pulled her up hard against him. He squeezed her cheeks, and gave then gave a firm playful smack. Carol jumped, but kissed him more deeply. She found playing a little rough very sexy.

Carol took Rick and turned him, so that he was blocking the stream of water from the shower. When she pulled her mouth away from him, his mouth tried to follow hers. Carol shook her head "no", and she placed a finger against his lips to quiet him, and then got down on her knees. Rick's eyes got big. Looking up into them, she took her hand and gripped the base of his dick. She let her tongue slowly rub against the tip. Rick groaned loudly. It created a small echoed off the walls. Carol let her tongue encircle the head, and then rub the tip again. Rick staggered.

"Maybe you should lean up again the wall." Carol told him. She was happy he was so reactive to her mouth on him. She couldn't wait to have him deep in her throat. Standing up she guided him to an area of the wall to where the water wasn't hitting. Carol gently pushed Rick on the shoulders up against the wall. Grabbing a towel, she got back down on her knees, and decided to be more assertive this time. With her hand at the base of his penis, Carol let her mouth hover over it...she licked her swollen lips in anticipation. Then with doe like eyes she looked up at Rick. Looking back at his penis, she opened her mouth, and without any hesitation or teasing...let her mouth envelop him. She let his hard cock hit the back of her throat. Rick groaned loudly. Carol slowly and erotically slid her lips up and down his She loved feeling the veins of it stand out against her lips. When she came back to the tip, she broke suction and there was a loud pop sound. Rick put his hands in her hair, rubbing his fingers through it. He wanted to maintain a loving touch, while she gifted him with such an intimate kiss.

Carol felt him caress her hair. This made her want to please him even more. She took him in her mouth again, but this time let her tongue gently rub against it. When her mouth got to the very tip, she took her tongue and encircled the head, taking time to gently caress his opening. She then plunged her mouth back onto his penis, this time sucking and causing the pop sound again. She alternated these movements to keep him off track. To stimulate, but not consistently enough to cause him to cum right away. Rick was moaning and breathing heavily. His hand still petting her hair. Carol decided it was time to bring him to the edge. She began to bob up and down, sucking enthusiastically, and flicking her tongue. She took her other hand and touched his balls. Rick's knees bent a little. Carol could feel his dick tighten, and begin to twitch even more. Carol could taste his pre-cum. She lapped at it, enjoying the taste of Rick.

"God, Carol you need to stop...I'm going to cum." Rick warned her. Carol pulled her mouth from him. Rick stepped forward, and pulled her up off the floor. He grabbed her breast, thumbing her nipples. Carol was already turned on by sucking Rick. She was wet between her legs. So, when he let his fingers slide into her slit, he seemed surprised at how turned on she had gotten pleasing him. Rick rubbed her clit, dipping his finger into her center and rubbing it on her nub. They were both moaning and Carol was whimpering.

"I need you to fuck me Rick, please." Carol begged him.

"How do you want it baby?" Rick asked her. Carol looked around and her eyes landed on a built-in bench.

Pulling away from Rick, she grabbed his hand and guided him to it. Rick thought she was going to have him sit down, so she could ride him again. Surprisingly, she bent over, putting her hands on the bench, and spread her legs further apart.

"Doggie-style." Carol told him. Rick couldn't believe the view in front of him. Carol was bent over, fully exposed to him, and he was in awe of her. He stepped forward, and rubbed his hands on her ass cheeks, giving each one a little squeeze. Carol mewled. Rick took his fingers and entered her. Her body was on fire. Then he started moving them in and out, using his thumb to rub her clit. After a few minutes, Carol said, "I need you in me Rick, now!" Hearing Carol's demand for him excited him. So, positioning behind her, putting his hands on each side of her hips. She reached between her legs and, then guided him as he slid cock into her wet folds. They both groaned loudly. She felt so wet and warm. Grabbing her hips firmly, he drove into her over and over. Carol grasping onto the back of the bench. She started slamming back into him. meeting each thrust. She loved the sound of their bodies smacking together

"Oh god Rick." Carol gasped. She was going to cum.

"God...you feel so good Carol." he told her.

"Harder Rick." Carol demanded.

He felt her twitch inside, and Rick knew he wouldn't be far behind her when she came. He gave her a few more hard plunges, this position allowed him to go deeper into her...hitting just the right spot...causing her to tighten around his penis. Carol yelled his name as she came. Rick drove into her a few more times, and came hard inside her. As the last to of his seed was spent, he gently rubbed her ass, and slowly withdrew from her. Turning her around, Rick pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips. Carol sighed into his chest.

"I really needed that." Carol told Rick. She hugged him tight.

"Anytime Carol." Rick kissed the top of her head.

"Guess I need to finish my shower." Carol told him pulling her head from his chest.

"Guess so." Rick said smiling. Then he began passionately kissed her again. Carol couldn't believe it, but Rick started to harden again. Taking her hand and letting it grip him softly...she figured her shower would have to wait a little longer. Round 2 seemed to be starting. Carol smiled in anticipation.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own or benefit from The Walking Dead or it's franchise. This is just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 9

**LAST CHAPTER-Smut Warning**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

A lot had changed in just two weeks. The Council had met, and discussed the issues involving Richard, Sheila, Sam and Jennifer. Carol had made sure that she was not a part of those specific Council meetings. However, when the Council did call her to testify, she did but only as a resident. She believed that not participating as a Council member, would help the Council maintain a fair and unbiased reputation. Though in truth, Rick and the other Council members couldn't help but take Richard's actions personally. He had hurt one of their own, one of their family members.

Right before the Council could render their decision, Richard had come forward, and explained that he was leaving the prison. Surprisingly, Richard had a few others that were wanting to leave with him. This not only included Sheila, Sam and Jennifer, but a few other men that had recently arrived. Most of them weren't the most productive or most helpful within the prison. So, in reality...it wasn't much of a loss. Still, Rick and Carol were both surprised.

The Council decided to grant them to another week to stay at the prison. This allowed them to organize some runs of their own, and gather necessary supplies as they were about to go out on their own. When the day came for Richard and the others to leave, they loaded up all their supplies into an old U Haul van. For the most part, no one was leaving with any hard feelings. Except for Rick and Richard. Rick hadn't spoken to the man directly since he'd assaulted Carol. Richard had figured out why earlier on.

After the group left out on their own...morale began improving at the prison. Fatalities were down, everyone was doing their part to help the community. They even had a doctor, two nurses and a dentist now. For the most part, threats to individuals from walkers and marauders were almost none existent. The only time that seemed there was major concern for safety was when people went out on runs.

There had only been one time where Rick had almost lost it. A fear deeper than he had felt in a long time surfaced. That was when Carol had went out on a run, and the group didn't come back when they were scheduled to. At first, Rick was able to maintain an attitude of calm and evenness. Even comforting others who had family and friends out on the run. It was after all, his job as the unofficial leader to always remain calm. When the group had finally returned it was without Carol. They drove their cars through the gates and parked. Then they started pulling out the injured. Realizing Carol was not in either vehicle, was what made Rick finally break. It became obvious that he and Carol were no longer classified as "just friends".

Rick and the others learned that Carol had caused a distraction to move a small horde away from the main group on the run. They had been trapped in a building, while she had been scouting ahead looking for danger. Carol had fired multiple weapons to pull the walkers in the opposite direction, The group had made it to their cars before part of the horde had broken off and came at them again. They had no choice, but to leave her and take the injured back. Rick wanted to go out right then and find her. It took Tyreese and Bob both to hold Rick back from jumping in the car and blindly chasing after her.

Eventually, they got Rick calmed down, and they agreed they would go after her first thing in the morning. That night, Rick hadn't been able to sleep, so he relieved the person on night watch. An hour into it, he looked out at the road and he thought he saw something. He figured it was his imagination playing tricks on him. But what he saw didn't go away, he could see a headlight coming down the road towards the prison. He heard the roar of the engine before he could make out what it was, but there was no denying that it was a motorcycle. As the motorcycle got closer it slowed down. Finally, looking through the night vision goggles(they'd acquired them at a random electronics store), he saw Carol's face looking up at him. Jumping down, he quickly opened the gate to allow her in. After closing the gate, he ran forward, and swept her up in his arms as she was getting off the bike. He held her tight, and couldn't speak for a few moments.

"I'm okay." Carol told him.

Rick looked her over from head to toe. There were scratches on her arms and cuts on her hands. Overall, she was safe and healthy.

"What happened?" Rick asked her. He refused to let go of her. Afraid she would disappear.

"I had to do something. If I hadn't then everyone would've died. I couldn't watch that happen." Carol told him. He had his hands on each side of her face. Rick was looking deeply into her eyes. Rick leaned down and crushed his lips to hers, and then pulled her into a hug. Just then, a few more people came out after hearing the Carol had returned. Glenn and Maggie ran out towards Carol and hugged her hard.

Later that night, Rick made love to Carol slowly. Worshipping every part of her body. Whispering words of love into her ear. They had always known life was short, especially now...but this made them realize how rare what they had really was...a once in a lifetime love.

After that, they were like teenagers. They were joyful. They were in love. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They stopped caring whether they would get caught or not.

Sometimes, Carol and Rick were often seen leaving the showers the same time. Especially, when the showers were closed to the other residents.

One day, Glenn made the mistake of trying to catch a shower at the end of his shift in the watch tower. When Glenn had walked in he hadn't heard the shower going. When he turned the corner towards the shower stalls, he managed to get an eye full of Rick's naked ass, and Carol's legs wrapped around his waist. They had been caught having sex on the counter top where the sink was...Rick and Carol hadn't even noticed Glenn was there. So, very quietly, Glenn slowly backed up and left. The only person he told was Maggie.

After then, Glenn made sure he knew where the two were before he tried to sneak in a shower.

Even though, most already knew, at the next Council meeting, Rick and Carol stepped forward, and officially announced themselves as a couple. For a moment, no one said anything. All of a sudden, Herschel, Sasha, Glenn, and Tyreese started clapping. Glenn yelled out, "About time..." and they got a "Finally" from Herschel.

Much of their family was ecstatic. No one as much as Carl though. Before they had told the Council, Rick had pulled Carl aside to speak privately with him. One evening, Rick quietly explained to Carl that he loved Carol, and that what he felt for her was strong. He said he wasn't sure how far it would go, but it was really serious. Carl told him, it was about time his "old man" wised up, and finally saw what had always been right under his nose. Carl was supportive and encouraging of their relationship. So much so, Carl moved out of his dad's cell and took over Carol's old cell.

Being together brought the best out in both Rick and Carol. Rick laughed more often. Though he did get overwhelmed with some aspects of the leadership role at the prison... for the most part, Rick found a deep peace in Carol. A peace that he hadn't experienced since the apocalypse had begun. If Rick was being honest, it was a peace he had never experienced in his life. A peace that kept him centered and grounded. Carol was his anchor.

A few months after they had declared themselves...the Council decided that Carol and Rick needed to move into the warden's office. Carol and Rick had become louder during their sexual activities. Occasionally, you could hear, "Fuck me Rick, yessss, fuck me harder,"or "Your mouth feels so good Carol," and other random "dirty talk" coming from their cell. Always when Judith was staying in another cell.

So, one day Herschel pulled Rick aside, and told him that the Council was moving their living space to the Warden's office. The Warden's office gave them much more room, and was a distance away from the cell blocks. Carol was even able to make it look more like a home and not just a cell. Judith enjoyed the extra room too. They were able to add a little division to give Judith a space of her own.

Other than that, life went on as usual. The years went by, and some people lived and some people died. Tears were shed in joy and in sadness. The prison community grew, and they expanded by building more homes and community facilities.

Through it all, Rick and Carol stood by each others side. They knew every person who lived at the prison. They had a reputation of being fair and approachable. Carl had started out teasingly calling Carol "Mom", then one day it stopped being about teasing and it became real. He knew his mom, Lori, would have been happy about that. His mom loved him more than anything, and she would be happy to know Carol had stepped in and could help guide him as a mother would...

So, when the day Carl married to Beth, he asked Carol to stand in as his mother. Carol had shed tears of joy. Carl had lost his mother, and Carol had lost her daughter. Together they had a special understanding in each other. Rick was happy beyond belief. Judith had already accepted Carol as her mom, the only mom she had ever known. It wasn't that Lori was being replaced or forgotten. The Grimes family had just made more room in their hearts to love Carol too.

Rick and Carol lived long and love filled lives. They played with their grandchildren, watched their community grow, and with time...the walkers became less and less.

In the end, Rick and Carol got more than they could ever have dreamed of...they got their, "and they lived happily ever after" ending.

* * *

THE END

Thank you so much for going along with me on this journey. I know Carick isn't a favored coupling, but as I said in the beginning...I think that they would just make an awesome team.

Don't forget to review or DM. I thrive on them! :)


End file.
